A Movie and A Couch
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: This night was for Tracer and Scout, but how would they spend it together? Watching movies, of course! But the genre of the movie that was chosen wasn't exactly up to par with Scout's preferences... what was the genre, one might ask? Romance, of course. Tracer had such a good taste for movies whenever she was with Scout... (Rated M for Lemon)


**Boom. Here's some lemon.**

 **And I don't wanna be _'that guy',_ but I think this ship's drowning (dying, whatever). Just something I'm beginning to notice.**

 **But let me be the one to keep it alive with the help of some lemon.**

 ** _xxx_**

Cozy nights were meant for couples of all sorts...

The gushy, inseparable ones...

The highly intimate ones...

The proper ones...

 _And the ones that were identical to Scout and Tracer's..._

 _Which were all of the 3 that were mentioned above._

They were never able to stand the thought of being away from each other for at least an hour.

They fucked like it was religion to them, and they were dedicated to it, doing each other at least 4 times a week... _which was every other day in the week, that they would give enormous satisfaction to each other._

Surely, people would have doubts about an intimate relationship such as their's being anything but 'normal', or, 'proper'...

 _No. It was quite normal._

They went out with each other, shopped together, went on high-thrilling amusement park rides, had fancy dinners almost every 2 weeks, jogged with each other almost every week, protected the world from crooks and shnooks alike...

 _They stayed young together._

 _They were normal peop_ _le with a normal relationship, despite the concerning intimacy included inside of it..._

Today proved to be normal as well... _why?_

 _It was movie night!_

 ** _x_**

It was an hour and a half into the movie that Tracer picked out for him to watch. He had no say in this because he never had one to begin with. But it was okay with him, because she quickly established her dominance in the relationship on the first few days of their romantic journey, and since he didn't offer a hint of resistance, she was quick to take advantage of it.

Bur he's gotten used to it. Besides, he found Tracer unbelievably _sexy_ whenever she ordered him around...

He found her _sexy_ at all times, but there was just _something_ about her assertive side that made him drool.

"I'm not warm enough, Scout. _Pull me closer."_ She barked out.

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled her in closer, his chin gently resting on her head.

She sighed, in a much more pleasant state, _"That's better."_

Having a teddy bear like Scout proved useful for Tracer.

She was snuggled comfortably against him. A blanket covered their bodies to make the snuggling that much warmer for them... _mostly her,_ because the blanket was wrapped around her, instead of her partner.

But he didn't mind. If Tracer wanted the whole blanket to herself, he'd oblige with no question.

Of course, being the woman that Tracer was, she loved watching movies that were centred around romance, and gushy scenes that influenced it. Passionate kissing scenes, and porn without nudity was what she really wanted to watch whenever she was with Scout.

 _Kissing scenes too..._

The couple on screen clasped hands with one another... and then the camera pans followed...

 _"I... I love you, Lindelle._ I was just too afraid to-"

The woman put her hands to his cheeks, "Shhh... I knew how long you were waiting for this..."

 _"Ugh, nooo!"_ Scout rolled his eyes, "I hate scenes like this." He grumbled, and let out a discreet exhale at how corny the scene was.

"Shut it!" Tracer punched his arm.

"Oww! What the-?!"

She put a finger to his lips, "SHHH! The best part's coming soon!" She put a finger to her lips and zipped it, gesturing him to throw the keys away.

Scout nodded understandingly, and kept his mouth shut at his girlfriend's command.

"Ben..." The woman gently caressed his face, whispering sweet nothings to him.

"Lindelle..." Ben put a nervous hand to her waist.

Tracer held her breath as she watched, basking in the suspension of the gushy scene.

Lindelle closed the distance between herself and Ben's face, a slither of space being available between them...

It was quickly closed off.

Lindelle's lips met Ben's nervous ones, closing her eyes as she took in the intense moment of someone new.

Ben returned the kiss with enthusiasm. The camera panned to a view of Ben adding another hand to the side of her waist, his grip on her body tightening along with his lips.

Tracer lost it. She couldn't hold in her inner fanatic.

 _"EEE!_ _That's so bloody hot!"_ She squealed out, making Scout jump in his spot.

Scout let out a tired puff of air at how ridiculous the scene was to him.

Tracer grabbed his arm and pointed at the screen excitingly, the words not coming to her mind yet.

He looked at her, and then her finger that was fluttering about at the screen.

"What?" He raised a brow at the lack of an explanation.

 ** _"THIS!_** THIS IS THE PART THAT JUST GIVES ME LIFE! LOOK AT IT!" She commanded him.

He obeyed begrudgingly and watched the romantic (cringe-worthy) scene unfold.

Ben gripped Lindelle's waist tighter and started to drown in her kiss. Lindelle kissed him harder and forced him onto the couch that was behind them. The camera panned to a bird's eye view above the two squirming bodies, showing how Lindelle's body was atop Ben's with want.

Her legs sprawled against his body, and soon, she was mounted on top of him.

Scout scoffed at the feminine dominance that was on-screen, _"Feisty..._ reminds me of someone- OW!"

"SHUT UP!" Her second punch was harder than the last, and she had even been tempted to direct it to his face.

"WATCH THE MOVIE!" She commanded with gritted teeth.

He rubbed his arm, _"Jeez... Fine."_

Lindelle broke apart from the kiss and began taking her t-shirt off, quick to give him what he wanted. She discarded her t-shirt against the floor and allowed him to bask in the presence of her pure skin.

Scout cringed at the cliché scene.

"Lindelle, I- I've never done this." Ben stuttered, eyeing the ample breasts that were beneath the silky bra she wore.

The camera then panned to Lindelle's back, the face of Ben somewhat seen in the background.

"Well..." Lindelle's bra slowly dispatched from her shoulders, sliding all the way down to her waist.

It panned to a close shot of her face, a sly smirk forming along her lips, "It won't hurt to try, right?"

Ben's eyes widened , "N-no..."

Tracer watched on with excitement, loving how assertive the woman was to the male virgin beneath her. It reminded her of Scout's first time with her, recalling details of how she basically lead the session of the 'first time' sex he had.

"Good... let's see how well you are for a first-timer..."

The scene slowly faded to black, and while it did so, the sound of a zipper being undone was faintly heard... the quick moans of Ben and Lindelle were heard as the scene faded in to them ― both were naked. The camera was careful not to include any nudity of the two individuals that were making love with each other.

The angles were beyond beautiful, and emphasized the moment so tremendously, that Tracer felt her cheeks getting warmer at how well-presented the iconic sex scene was.

Tracer snuggled closer against Scout's arm, wrapping an arm across his waist, effectively pulling him closer to her, close enough for something that was considered to be more than just mere cuddling...

 _The air seemed warmer, nipping at their skin freely._

She aimed to be more comfortable with how close she was positioned by him.

Scout seemed to know exactly what was on her mind, and he obliged to it by taking the matter into his own hands.

The arm that he had around her waist tightened around her frame, and in a quick second, he lifted her light body onto his lap with considerate ease, her legs now either side of his thighs.

She gasped, smiling at him, _How'd you know, you cheeky prince?"_ She muttered, impressed at his instincts.

He smirked, "Why else would you pick a corny sex scene for us to watch?"

No response was needed.

She smiled at him once again, already foreseeing the amount of love that was going to blossom between them in just a couple of moments...

Scout wiped away the hair that covered a part of Tracer's face, putting the thick, floppy bangs to the side. He kept his hand on her cheek, his other hand closing in on her waist.

"Let's be honest ― that scene was frickin' horrible, let's act it out for ourselves... we can do better than them." He said sheepishly.

She giggled lightly, _"Silly..._ of course we're gonna do better. We're not nervous virgins like poor boy Ben."

Scout chuckled, her face getting considerably closer to his, _"That's for damn sure."_

A half smile covered his lips, turning full at the other half smile that landed on it.

They touched and mingled lips with each other. They closed their eyes and sank deep into their shared comfort zone, and as far as they knew it, the only things _existing_ inside of the world was them two.

Tracer's breaths came out faster the longer his lips were working against her's, up until she started panting against him. Her hands found his soft hair for a suitable grip, pulling him in, mushing against his lips even further.

Their hands worked quicker, and grew more addicted to _skin_ by each passing second.

Scout let out a heavy pant as Tracer invaded his mouth with her tongue, squinting his eyes but refusing to break apart. The hand he had around her waist tightened, and slithered down towards the single cheek of her firm rear.

He squeezed, and felt his palm fill up with an ample amount of her rear's luscious cheeks in an instant.

Such an action forced her to break apart from the kiss, "Scout-!" She gasped out, turned on greatly by how hard he had squeezed her.

He did it again. _Ha_ _rder_ this time. Making sure that a mark of bright red could be seen on her pale pigment.

 _It made her squirm._

She moaned towards the ceiling, her hands turning idle as it went down to his cheeks. The bulge in his pants seemed to have grown at the feel of her lovely ass. He took advantage of her pleasure, wanting to double it by putting his lips towards her neck.

Seconds later, his sweet, dampened lips made contact with her neck, where short, but _strong_ kisses were placed and spread over... _up until he decided to suck on her soft skin._

She hummed out in approval as his lips landed on her neck, her vocal cords fluttering at the moist lips.

Tracer let out a light pant at his perfectly placed kiss, _"oh, god...-"_ her head lolled back, drowning in complete ecstasy despite how little he had been doing so far.

"You like that, don't ya?" He muttered while kissing.

She purred and nodded in response, unable to respond with words. It was difficult for her to nod however, as the contact of his mouth working against her neck prevented her from bringing it someways down.

More marks of purple and more marks of _love._

The kisses slowly turned to bites, and she accepted it with no resistance.

Meanwhile... _The movie had panned into the credits by now, with slow, sweet jazz playing in the background, coincidentally fitting towards the situation that was placed on it's current, 'distracted' viewers..._

Scout stopped sucking on one side of her neck to go to the other, leaving his mark of love on her skin.

Tracer gasped harshly as he transitioned his lips to the other side. Her hands landed on his hair, gripping onto the strands tightly, ready to hold onto something if she would lose it during his second attempt at another love bite.

 _She was so easy..._

She bit her lips as he kissed her neck, pulling harder on his hair. The quiet growls that were coming out of him was a faint warning to get herself ready...

She always noticed his sexy growls, but _never_ the meaning behind it, and because of how off guard she was to his actions, she responded _fiercely_ to the touch of his lips.

Her gasps were sudden and intense. The grip she had on his hair threatened to pull him even deeper onto her neck, but to do so would surely cause her to lose control for herself...

 _Despite it, she pulled him closer,_ and the action of his lips intensified.

 _"Ah, Scout-!"_ she gasped out his name as she kept her hands on his head, in control of how deep she wanted his love bite to affect her.

She could _feel_ the deep purple mark taking form on her neck, his lips sucking at it until she said otherwise.

She could've allowed his lips to stay attached to her neck for the whole damn night if she wanted to, and he would be granted no choice but to accept!

 _But the assertiveness inside of Tracer_ _had many more preferences for his mouth to wander over._

After moaning Scout's name to the roof 5 times, Tracer ushered his face away from her neck. A quivered moan slithered out of her throat as his lips left her skin... _a deep purple mark was left as well..._

"Where ya want it, sweet cheeks?" He asked, slowly caressing her waist, ready to obey.

She took off her t-shirt, discarding it on the ground with the faintest of interest.

 _"I don't know why I wear clothes around you. I don't ever need it while you're near."_

 _"Easy, it's cause I'm so friggin' good at what I do."_ He gave her a coy face.

 _"And what is 'that' supposed to be, Mister Handsome?"_ She began grinding on his lap, going over him slowly so he could feel the teasing tension of her shaped ass.

He grunted, and managed a tough grin as he bit his lips, _"You already know the answer to that, Sweet Cheeks."_

 _Scout was so good at doing her._ He was so good, that she didn't have to say a thing when it came to knowing where she wanted it... _*where she wanted **him** *._

The simple movement of her covered breasts touching against his face gave him a good idea on where to touch.

He could tell she was doing it on purpose too, because she always needed to lean forward in order for her breasts to reach him... _it wasn't like she was packing 'jugs'._

 _Average, at best._

Despite his erection that throbbed under her rounded ass, he instantly got to work on undoing her bra, reaching around her back and unclipping the straps apart. He grunted another time, a groan threatening to leave his throat as she thrusted down onto his crotch again.

 _His erection didn't go unnoticed, that's for sure._

 _"I love it when I get you hard, Scout."_

 _"Well, I love it when I get you sharp, Tracer."_

He removed her loose bra and tossed it onto the floor, leaving her in her gorgeous nudity, and as he expected, _her nipples were sharp... dangerously sharp._

 _"That it is, luv', that it is..."_ she licked her lips and rubbed her sharp bud, raising her eyes at how aroused she was for him. Now, it seemed like she was _beyond_ eager for his lips to rain passion against her nipples; _via sucking, licking, and flicking._

He smirked at her arousal, catching her gaze with his own.

"How long you want me on your tits, babe?"

 _"Until I say otherwise."_

She ushered her sharp bud towards his lips, her body _trembling_ as his lips landed.

It hadn't even been 5 seconds and she was already gripping his hair.

He gave a multitude of sweet kisses that were directed for her sharp bud, ensuring the arousal would stay put for what he had planned for it. His lips suddenly parted, and his tongue dipped out. He lapped it over her nipple, making her gasp sound as sharp as her arousal. This only added heat to the desperate fire that was burning inside of her...

 _For * him*..._

Tracer needed more of it ― now.

 _"Faster,"_ she panted.

Scout obeyed by using his hands to gently squish a breast of her's forward onto his face. It allowed him to deliver his tongue easier.

The added contact from his soft hands felt like heaven for her, something that wasn't possible if it wasn't for Scout and his experienced hands...

 _And his lips... and his tongue... and him..._

He swirled his tongue around her, and took a soft bite of her sharpness, a lowly smirk on his face as he did so.

He expected a certain reaction to be had from his sudden nibble.

And he got it.

She shot her head back in joy, breathless at the love he was giving to her body.

 _ **He loved seeing her like this.**_

His smirk grew wider, along with his ego, and his bites got _harder._ He nibbled more on her nipple as the base of his teeth slowly tittered on the aroused surface of pale, radiant skin.

She gasped harshly, feeling the breath kick out of her lungs because of how sudden the pacing rose.

He flicked her bud with the tip of his tongue, spreading moistness all over her point.

Her sounds of pleasure were in _**discord** ,_ and pure, raw _joy_ at the same time. Her eyes winced tightly as his tongue worked faster against her breasts, delivering pleasure to both of her buds now ― quick, but gentle fingers touching her.

 _This wasn't going to make her cum, but it would certainly help in reaching it._

The licks of his tongue slowed down considerably when he opted to leave a trail from her breasts all the way to her neck — his warm breath muttering sweet nothings against her as he made the trail.

His mouth parted from her skin, a slick trail of moistness left behind.

 _"I'm laying you down."_ He muttered, eager to get a top down view of the breathtaking beauty in front of him.

She was only given a second to get herself ready for his surprisingly _strong_ arms to lift her up.

As unnecessary as it was for him to lift her, she did not complain.

 _"Up we go!"_ He said as he lifted her body up, his hands keeping close to her rear for support.

Tracer giggled, as a child would do when an elder lifted them up, only differences being that she was grown, and _older_ than him too.

Slowly and gently, as a prince would lay his princess, he laid her down across the soft couch, his fingers leaving roads of warmth against the bare skin of her thighs which spread all the way down to her legs. The tingles she received from his touch were _insatiable._

 _It drove her **crazy** to think that she could want so much just from his touch._

He stood above her, looking down as she was laid on the couch, her breasts; sharp and moist. Her face; pleading- **begging** for _more_ of him...

Her body ― _his to **play** with._

For a moment, he found himself too stunned to do anything. Whether it was because of the literal _angel_ laying down in front of him, or the heat of the moment that got to him... _he didn't know._

But she didn't want to hear _any_ of it, as she was growing impatient at how he was just gawking at her.

Tracer found his idleness unbearably _cute_ whenever he appeared to be frozen by her.

She giggled at him, "Scout, your dropped mouth would find so much more use if it was closed, and against my _cunt_."

She placed two fingers against her clothed womanhood, trailing towards her waist, intending to repeat the process until he got the message.

Fortunately for her, he did.

Scout shook his head back into reality, "S-sorry, you're just so damn _beautiful,_ Tracer."

She smiled knowingly, "And you're bloody handsome," she complimented back, "now, how about you take that shirt off as well?" A lusty grin took over her lips, "You'd look so _fucking_ _delicious_ if you would show it off."

"Anything for you, Sweet Cheeks." He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing the light that Tracer had yearned to see every day of the year.

A quick mental count of 6 packs forced Tracer to take a sharp exhale at how incredible his physique was. His abs were the reason why life was so damn great for her, and because of these comfortable thoughts, _she wanted him on her body — now._

 _Scout's body was so fair on her eyes. She considered him unfair for having a fit frame to go along with his beautifully toned skin._

She bit her lips at seeing his shirtless body, wishing that she could just slow down time and adore him for the years to come, _"Oh, blimey, you're so bloody hot..."_ her eyes shifted to his face, _"... You know what to do, love."_ Her fingers blindly went to her crotch, giving herself a slow rub.

He nodded and lowered himself down so he could find a suitable angle to do her.

He neared her crotch, and he could've sworn that he seen a wet stain, seeped and discreet as it could've been within the fabric of her short-shorts. He was flattered to say the least, the fact that she was so easy to turn on certainly added to that blistering ego of his.

He caught attention of her slow-moving hand, how her fingers were dancing along the area that he had undoubtedly moistened up...

He put a soft hand around her motioning wrist, _"Stop doing my work, Tracer."_ He requested, smiling gently at her.

The chance that she would refuse his request was always a likely possibility because of how naturally stubborn she was, but she seemed to be in a rare mood where she actually listened to him during intimate moments, such as the one at hand...

Her wrist went limp, and with the other, she took a soft handful of his hair and ordered his face towards her covered walls, making him wince a bit.

"I'm only doing your work because you're being so damn _slow,"_ she explained, "It's romantic and all, but bloody hell, I want you _now,_ Scout." She eased her master grip on him and fondled his hair, pulling him forwards, the tip of his lips scathing against her warm fabric, "You don't understand, Scout, I want you oh so _badly..."_

Her grip tightened, and her tone softened, "... give me it..." she moaned, _Give it to me... I want it."_ She pleaded.

He would not let words be his way of apologizing, as unusual as it sounded considering that he was 'The Scout', but Tracer had such a profound affect on how much of a difference she made in him, and it was showing.

He aimed to show his apology instead of saying it.

Scout instantly got to work on removing Tracer's short-shorts, being careful not to be too sudden with his movements because she was so damn pure to be treated in such a way...

After all, what good would come out of being too rash with an angel?

Because that's what Scout considered Tracer — _an angel._

 _His angel._

Scout latched his fingers on to the waistband of the short's soft fabric, clawing it down hungrily, yearning for more of her skin.

Her skin had natural radiance, and it was shown gorgeously as the moonlight shone through the sliver of the open blinds.

Inch by inch, the bare skin of her thighs were being revealed to him, and it continued to do so until there was no more left to be shown.

Scout guided her shorts off her fine, smooth legs, and when her shorts got to her ankles, he looked at her, and quickly flicked the piece of clothing onto the floor, becoming another unnecessary want in this juicy moment between the two.

Without saying anything, Scout got to work on removing the final layer that refrained his vision from her sweet colour of pink...

And his eyes didn't lie, for there was a stain of her natural fluid, which had to have been a production of her arousal. He couldn't contain his smirk, because after being doubted and ridiculed by his colleagues for so long, here he was, _softening_ the woman of his dreams to the point where she was moist for him.

His fingers creeped along the thin lining of her panties, pulling down slightly, feeling and creeping along the warm area around her opening with the tip of his fingers.

Tracer's lust was insatiable, _and the waiting?_

 **Unbearable.**

Normally, she'd command him to get rid of the tiny piece of clothing with as little care as possible, but the moment was far too sweet and proper for it to be rushed... no, _he would **not** go full jackhammer mode on her, which she found preferable most of the time, but not this time._

 _Definitely, **not** this time._

He was meant to go at his own, unique pace, and she was meant to enjoy it... _by screaming and moaning as loud as her vocal cords allowed her to._

But if she was forced to utter a couple more _sultry_ moans, then she would have no choice but to abandon the pure, sweet sense of _passion_ that was being performed on her.

Scout's fingers pulled at the thin lining of Tracer's panties slowly, causing her to bite her lip in suspension. She suspected that he was being cruel by teasing her... but, _that wasn't him._

Scout rarely teased during highly romantic moments like the one at hand, and she was right. Tracer found immediate comfort at the words that left his mouth.

 _"I'm only going slow cause I want you to remember this, Sweet Cheeks,"_ he pulled her panties down, breathless at how beautiful she was. He shifted his gaze to her, staring at her as if she was a mirage that was only meant to fool a blind man.

 _"... you're the most gorgeous 'gal I eva' laid my eyes on, and I never want you to feel like anythin' else."_

Her heart warmed ten times over at his sincerity.

She found herself pulsing with need, _"Scout..."_ she gasped out softly.

He went up to kiss her neck, muttering more sweetness as he did, "I could keep saying this until my mouth turns to a buncha bones 'n dust... but- _God, I love you so much, Tracer..."_ his lips travelled to the area just below her jawline, forcing her to close her eyes as his lips went over it, giving her bliss.

 _She was dripping with need..._

His lips stopped moving for a quick second, raising concern in Tracer as she thought that he had _dared_ to stop.

But this wasn't the case because she soon felt the tip of his fingers teasing her tight entrance.

A winded gasp kicked out of her throat. Her body tensed in surprise. She was about to moan, but she soon found his lips completely placed over her's, which forced a slow, and subtle exchange of air between them.

Them choosing each other over _oxygen_ was romantic in its own regard.

He let his lips depart from her's, and out came her pleasure, in the form of quick-pitched pants which were bound to become louder and faster with each second that his fingers spent on her.

As expected, her entrance was drowned with her arousal's slick fluid.

He let his fingers slither and finesse in the wet slivers of her pussy, knowing exactly _where_ to touch her, and where to apply pressure to because of the countless experience he had with her.

He dipped one finger inside of her, twiddling the tip around her tightness.

Her body squirmed and tensed, and her fingers began clawing at the couch.

 _"Bite your lips for me, babe. I love it when you do that."_ He growled out.

She obeyed and let her teeth down on her soft lips, purring out for more of him as she looked into his eyes.

There was a unique mix of sultry and slutty in her eyes. She begged for him, and at the same time, for his dominance as well...

She watched on in suspension as another finger of his went inside, forcing her to let out another moan. The lone finger that had been slowly circulating inside of her walls picked up pace when it was joined by another. The sudden speed of his fingers working inside of her caused her to squint her eyes tight and open her mouth wide.

It was music to his ears. A symphony of her orchestrated joy.

Tracer's sudden sounds of joy filled Scout with pride. It wasn't a surprise that he wanted to hear more of it.

He took his fingers out of her, getting the chance to hear how sharp her breaths were now that she was given some time to escape from her bliss...

 _He didn't give her much time to escape, as he reeled her back in._

He picked up right where he left off and began making circles around her wet, pinky flesh.

His eyes were still locked on with her's.

He hadn't broke it one bit, which only boosted her arousal.

Circle after circle, the air truly felt like it had been set aflame to Tracer. Her face was sweating with intensity, and her brows were dipped in bliss.

Her insides squirmed and screamed for him. It was needless to say that she was enjoying this ― His everlasting warmth being delivered in the most intimate ways.

He played with her pussy until she began to crave something else of him.

"I want your tongue inside me," she muttered in between her harsh pants, _**"now."**_

Scout still kept both his index and his middle finger close to her wet walls, teasing the entrance as he looked at her with a questionable face.

He raised his brow, _"You sure you can handle it?"_ A grin that was too damn wide made way to his lips, and Tracer wanted nothing more than for him to put it to good use...

Not saying his charming grins were useful, but it was _irrelevant_ in what she really wanted as of the moment.

Tracer groaned at how teasing he was to her request, "Scout, I will cut your fucking balls off if you keep that barmy act up! Now hurry up, and- _mmm!"_

She gasped as his fingers rubbed her entrance. Her head shot back in joy as he interrupted.

"Didn't hear ya. What were you saying?" He lowered his body and his head down further, scrounging for an angle that would surely drive her insane.

Seeing his lips so close to her moist clit made her blood pulse with excitement.

 _"Fucking eat it, Scout... lick it good."_

"What else do ya expect from the best boyfriend in the world?" He chirped courageously.

 _"To make me cum! Now get on it!"_ She commanded, smiling wickedl from the burning anticipation.

She spread her legs out even further to him, slightly thrusting her crotch towards him so he could understand the importance of fulfilling her request.

Scout shook his head with a small smirk on his face and went up to kiss her jawline quickly, _"You're the best chick in the world, Tracer."_ He muttered through mushed lips.

Regardless of how many times she heard him say that, she could never deny the small butterflies that fluttered inside of her whenever those words came out his mouth. Sweet, and oh so _genuine_ with his laid back tone.

 _"Fuck, I love you, Scout. Make me cum!"_ She begged.

He began by taking his fingers away from her tight, slicked entrance, and placed it around the inside of her thighs.

Another moan escaped her as pulses of want traveled towards her region. Inch by inch, those sweet fingers of his was creeping up on her, soon, to become 'in' her.

He waggled his finger at the entrance of her lips, then proceeded to split it apart with his index and his middle finger.

She closed her eyes, smiling, having full faith that he would do it well.

Her pink interior was exposed, and he took advantage of it. He lowered his head down and dipped the tip of his tongue at her entrance.

Her initial reaction was to squirm a bit, but it was overthrown quickly when his tongue went deeper.

 _Her hips tensed and she began to let loose..._

 _The tremendous feeling of him being inside her always made her insides scream with delight._

He used his hands to grip at her thighs, keeping her legs apart whenever she wanted to close it.

Not being able to suppress her own pleasure, Tracer was forced to have herself wide open for him to lick, and eat.

He forced her to stay wide open whenever she wanted to close in on him, not giving her a _chance_ at escaping from his own pleasure.

 _"Oh god, Scout! Yes!"_ She couldn't keep her screams contained as he licked and dipped his tongue on her clit.

 _"Eat it, Scout. Eat it..."_ her eyes rolled towards the ceiling as her mouth let out quiet harmony, _"Hnghh... Scout..."_

 _Scout was going crazy, and she preferred this side of him less._

Tracer unknowingly let her thighs close in on him because of how good he was doing her.

This earned her a rough gesture from Scout, as he forced her to open herself even wider, doing so quite carelessly.

She let out a whimper, not of _pleasure, but of nervousness._

His hand quickly went to her small breasts and pulled on one of it, attempting to fill his hand with the perky breast of her's.

She gasped at the pain she felt from his pull, a frown now visibly over her face.

 _"Scout, that hurts-!"_ She whimpered.

Scout was keen enough to notice her whimpers, and almost immediately he stopped what he was doing.

 _The pleasure was put on pause._

He looked up at her for forgiveness, temporarily forgetting himself for a moment, "Tracer, I'm so sorry..."

For a moment, it looked like he was about to stop completely, as it was her safety above everything else — including pleasure.

 _ **All of this. Done, and not even in the way she wanted it to be.**_

 _... she couldn't let that happen, not when she was so close..._

Tracer lazily slid her hand across his face, panting, _"No-no, I'm fine... just don't do me too hard, luv'..."_

 _Odd how she requested him to go easier on her..._

He nodded and continued at a slower pace.

In turn, the laps of his tongue were a lot more successful in getting her to moan out with more _passion._ The pace had slowed down to the point where it could be considered their best romance yet.

His fingers loosened around her thighs, and the laps of his tongue on her clit were slower, and more focused on harnessing the best moan it could garner out of her.

Seconds passed by as his fingers and his tongue worshipped her pussy. With all this worshipping, he could very well start a new religion that was centered on her intimate organ alone. Unsurprisingly, her body began to tense under his hot worship.

Her thighs closed in on his head, ushering him in deeper, and knowing how easy Tracer was to finish, Scout aimed straight for it ― _and nothing else._

He took his tongue out of her to look at her delighted eyes, _"I'm gonna make you cum so good, baby,"_ he went up to kiss her whimpering lips, leaving the taste of her clit on the surface of her skin.

Her taste had a combination of mint and cherry. The mint undoubtedly coming from Scout's lips, and the cherry fragrance naturally off of her.

His lips departed from her's, "You ready?" He asked.

 _"Do it."_ She forced two hands to his cheeks, staring deep into his blue eyes, "I wanna cum over your face and have you lick whatever I missed!"

 _Very direct._

She kissed him again, _but sloppily,_ mushing her lips against his with no intentions of being ethical.

One hand of his went to her cheek, gently caressing her... while the other hand went down to her entrance...

"Keep our lips together. I want you to _scream_ in my mouth."

"I had the same idea, luv'," she giggled, going over his lips once again.

He returned her kiss, and began to work on his finishing touches. Blindly, he travelled the lips of her pussy with his index finger, searching for sensitive flesh to stimulate. He kissed her harder and let his free hand embrace her.

Soon, his middle finger joined in with his index, and suddenly, the combined work of the two fingers were now in full affect — _and Tracer could feel it._

Squirming rapidly against his warmth entering her, she screamed in his mouth, causing Scout to go down on her harder, smothering her with love. Her brows raised at the lack of air entering her system, but was quickly refilled as he let her take in air for one swift second.

 _Inhale, then smother._

 _Inhale, then smother._

His lips were back on her's, and their tongues were mingled once again.

Scout used his fingers to circulate and rub, _feeling_ the moistness being sapped out of her, _feeling_ her pleasure dripping out. Her very essence was sinking to the flames that he had caused to go awry inside of her... _she was gonna cum any second now._

Kissing harder, Scout buried his fingers deeper into Tracer's slicked walls that pulsed with joy. He was looking for the spot that made her scream the most...

 _Her 'G-Spot'..._

With the tips of his fingers upside down and attached to her upper walls, he began sliding the tips towards him, leaving burning trails of pleasure in his wake everytime he did so.

 _Repeat, then slide — hear the moans come out..._

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt lack of energy to continue. Her hands held onto his shoulders for dear life as he found it...

 _He found her spot — the spot that spelled the end for her._

Her body tensed and fell 'laxed onto the soft couch, unable to return the kiss because of the orgasm that pulsed madly inside of her.

 _"I'm cumming, Scout- hngh,"_ her eyes closed tightly, _"faster, faster... Make me cum!"_ She yelled out.

Focused, he put his lips towards her neck, smothering it with hard kisses that were meant to leave marks. He felt her body squirm even harder and felt her crotch thrusting upwards and trembling against his fingers.

 _She just needed a couple more touches, and she would begin to see static..._

 _He went in for the kill._

He covered her lips with his lips, going inside of her mouth with his tongue, fingers continuing to rub freely at her walls. He picked up the pace and began working her — _hard._

Scout felt Tracer's moans intensifying inside of him. A huge amount of her breath was winded inside of him... her body squirmed and _squirmed_ even more until the flame inside of her started to reach its destructive peak...

Her hands blindly explored his body. Her mind began to numb. She found herself at the entrance of a whole other dimension of _bliss_ as his fingers softened her...

He let his mouth off her's for one final time.

 _"Scout..."_ her eyes began to flutter as she looked at him, her mouth drooled with open joy, and with the remaining breath she had inside of her, the climax of her moans began to make way.

And finally... with one last shaky groan inside of Scout's mouth; Tracer began to **release** on him.

 **She began to see static. Everything below her waist felt like lead... This was it.**

 ** _"Hnhh, fuuck-!"_**

 _... An exhausted gasp came out of her, and into his mouth as cold sweat drenched her face._

She gasped sharply and ruthlessly exhaled into him — _her fluids slightly leaking, threatening to break out in all of its wet glory..._

His eyes widened at the slicked fluid that erupted onto the tips of his fingers. He felt her body twitch and spasm about as the sticky river inside of her flowed out. He felt his mouth _vibrating_ against her's with each sultry moan that oozed out of her. Her hips tensed harder as her cum shot out of her... the slimy discharge leaked onto the couch irresponsibly.

 _Oh well._

 _Another mess to clean never hurt them._

He dipped his two fingers in and out of her until it was completely slimed — _wet with Tracer's passion._

She shrieked inside of his mouth one last time before her hips came to a calm, finding relaxation and rest as soon as his fingers left her walls.

He parted from her mouth, inhaling breath that was much needed.

 _"I love you, Tracer."_ He gently kissed her forehead and began whispering along her neck, _"You're the best girl around, no one can even come close to you."_ He kissed at her neck harder, giving her little time to recover from her overdose of pleasure as soft, gentle moans were being oozed out of her.

Her entrance still dripped with her cum, and she wanted nothing more than for Scout to clean it...

 _With his tongue._

She purred out his name, having her hands wander blindly until he found him. She felt him embracing the soft skin of her neck, and that's where she decided to have her hands explore...

A hand of her's blindly landed on his cheek.

Scout raised his brow curiously at the soft hand of her's.

 _"Lick it, Scout... all of it."_ She requested, her eyes still closed, whispering to him, quivering from her warm release.

 _"Sure, but can I get one lil' favour from you in return?"_

 _"Mmm..."_ she lazily nodded, a stupid smile sprawled across her face.

He began nibbling at her neck, sweetly whispering his wants along her skin.

 _"I wanna fuck you, Sweet Cheeks."_ He then gently nibbled at her earlobe, sending a tingling sensation to the rest of her body, making it hard to resist anymore of him.

Tracer had the right to refuse, but nature would only find it fair for her to return the favour immediately after experiencing her partner's excellent work.

 _"Mmm... what are you waiting for then?"_ A lazy grin fell over her face, _"Put it in me, Scout. I want it."_

Smirking, Scout slowly propped himself up over her body, observing her gorgeous body from above. As he did so, he began unbuckling his belt from the loopholes... _slowly,_ one by one, so she could track the teasing progress it was making to its last loop.

Her heart beat paced as she watched.

As the belt reached its last loop, he noticed her hand reaching down, opening her wet entrance towards him. She looked at him and bit her lips, slowly rubbing herself, teasing him with a sultry stare.

Scout got bigger with each second that his eyes spent on her. He slid his pants down, slowly closing the gap between his crotch with her's, _scathing_ her entrance with his partial hard-on.

A tight pulse sparked into her at the contact, her lust re-emerging from its temporary slumber.

He thrusted onto her again, a heavy gasp running out of his throat, _"... I'm gonna fuck you so good, Tracer..."_

 _The movie was beyond finished... but Scout and Tracer weren't..._

 _ **xxx**_

 **Scout gave Tracer the time of her life... now she'll have to return the favour _in the next part._**

 **Thx for reading.**


End file.
